Someday
by DreamingOfNeverland
Summary: They found each other only to lose each other again...what's going to happen when worst fears are realized in a ship on the sea. Is it time for them to forget one dream and go on to find another? Sequel to Forever & Always and Distant Star. Voyage of the Dawn Treader based.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of planes echoed over head and soldiers rushed around the streets as I stood in a line, waiting to enlist to fight alongside the men. I stood waiting with boys that hadn't seen an inch of battle while I've stood on the front lines and commanded the ranks. Though as the recruitment soldier looked up at me he didn't see that, no he saw the boy.

"Are you sure that you're eighteen?" He asked with the doubt evident in his voice.

"Why do I look older?" I answered bluntly and he thankfully held out his hand as I passed him my aunt's stolen national registrar card.

"Alberta Scrubb?" He questioned.

"There's a typographical error," I spun him my story. "It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb."

"Edmund," I heard Lucy call from behind me and turned automatically at my name. I saw her looking at me with that expectant look that Mom, Susan, and even Eres gave me sometimes. "You're supposed to be helping me with the groceries."

I heard the guys behind laughing and wished that I could show them how to fight, I was better at it than all of them. The recruitment personnel folded the piece of paper back up and passed it back to me as the guy behind me, who was shorter than me might I add, reached up and actually patted my head.

"Better luck next time, eh squirt," I narrowed my eyes at him and adjusted my hat as I walked back to Lucy.

She turned and we headed back outside, "Squirt," I scoffed and took the crate of turnips from her. "He barely had two years on me. I'm a King…I've fought wars… and…and I've lead armies." I put the crate on the back of the bike as she put the bag in the basket.

"Not in this world," She replied.

"Yeah, but I'm stuck here doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb instead of back there with Eres actually enjoying myself." I huffed looking back up from fastening the crate to the back of the bike to see Lucy with a faraway look as she stared off to the side. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," She answered dropping the weird look immediately, "come on now," She rushed taking the bike and moving forward. I looked back but saw nothing that would cause such a distraction. Confused, I followed along as we went back to our home while Susan was in America with Mum and Dad and Peter was with Professor Kirke studying for his university entrance exam.

"We're home!" Lucy called as we walked into the house only to be met with no replies back. "Hello!" She called again as we moved into the entry way I rolled my eyes and closed the door. "Hello, Uncle Harold," She spoke to the man I'm not sure was alive sometimes, since he hardly moved or spoke. "I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips. Should I start making soup? Aunt Alberta's on her way home…Uncle Harold." She sighed and glanced over at me as I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Father!" The annoying voice that haunted my dreams shouted and looked back seeing his squinchy face. "Edmund's making faces at you." Suddenly he raised a straw and shot a spit ball, hitting me in the neck.

"Why you little…" I muttered and raced up the stairs after him.

"Father he's gonna hit me!" he cried.

"Edmund look," Lucy came around the corner excitedly just as I raised my fist. "It's a letter from Susan," She held it up. I glared down at the annoying boy cowering on the steps and faked like I was going to hit him

"Edmund," Lucy admonished. With an eye roll, I continued up the stairs into Lucy's room.

"…I do wish you were here with us." She continued reading as we both sat on her bed. "It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see father, he works so very hard." With a small sigh I stood up moving over to a somewhat random painting over the mantle. "I was invited to the British consoles tea party this week by a naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult, and times are hard. Mother hopes you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge." At that I turned, shocked at the thought. "Another few months!" She exclaimed shocked herself as I sat back down. "How will we survive?"

"You're lucky, at least you've got you own room," I muttered grabbing the letter from her hands and reading over that they in fact would be staying over there longer. "I'm stuck with mullet mouth."

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones, off on adventures," She sighed getting up off the bed. I moved over lying down on her bed, continuing to read of Susan's adventures-which were somewhat boring to me but better than here-and what was going on with Mother and Father.

"Yeah well, they're the oldest and we're the youngest," I sighed myself. "We don't matter as much."

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" She asked out of nowhere. I slammed the letter down and went back to the painting thinking over what I had noticed before.

"Lucy have you seen this ship before?" I asked.

"Yes, it's very Narnian looking isn't it?" She smiled.

Narnia…Eres…it's had been two years since I had seen her, and who knows how long it had been for her. What if I went back and she was older and though I doubted she ever would, I couldn't expect her to grow up once more and not get married and have a family.

"I wonder how she's doing?" I frowned at the reminder of her.

"There once was two orphans," That annoying voice came back and we both turned to see him pushing open the door, "who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." He moved in crossing his arms over his chest with a victorious smirk. "Thinking about your imaginary girlfriend again?"

"Please, let me hit him," I lurched forward.

"No," Lucy said, taking my arm and pulling me back.

"Don't you ever knock?" I glared instead.

"It's my house, I can do as I please. You're just guests." He retorted as we looked back at the painting, me dreaming of better things. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," I commented angrily.

"Edmund, it looks like the water's actually moving," Lucy spoke dreamily.

"Oh rubbish, see that's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairytales of yours."

I tipped back my head slightly wishing that he would just leave us alone. "There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless." I smiled over at Lucy who giggled slightly.

"People that read fairytales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me. I read books that have real information."

I felt my anger rise again as I turned around, glaring at him. "Hideous burden," I lurched forward as he stood up. "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." I saw him moving for the door and slammed my hand over it closing it securely. "I have the mind to tell your father that it was you who ate all Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar," He backed away as I moved forward menacingly.

"Oh really, I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them."

"Ew," He shuddered. "I'm infected with you!"

Suddenly I felt something splash over my face and looked over at the where it was coming from only to set eyes on the rolling waves inside the sprayed out of it, pouting onto the floor and I heard Eustace complaining behind me but ignored him, smiling as I walked towards the mantle.

"Mother, mother!" He cried as I just watched the painting in amazement. "Fine I'll just smash the old thing!" He ran in between us and grabbed the painting from the wall.

"No Eustace!" Both Lucy and I shouted grabbing from him as he tipped the painting and water came pouring out into our faces. I struggled to get the painting out of his hands until he finally dropped it and water quickly started filling the room.

oOo

"Man overboard!" I heard one of the crew shout and quickly exited my room, which Caspian had graciously given up to me even though I offered to take one of the hammocks in the crew area. Over the three years he had been King we had developed a relationship similar to a brother and sister. Bonding over a mutual longing for a person in the other world along with stories and everything else I could tell from the Golden Years. Then I also helped him with diplomatic things, even giving him information about how Peter had dealt with the Ettins to help him in his similar problems.

I hopped out of the cabin, pulling on my boot at the same time just as I saw two crew members and Caspian dive over the side. Running over to the side I looked over to see not just one man but two along with a girl and instantly I recognized two of them; they were back, finally after three years.

A wide smile spread over my lips as I ran down and got blankets for all of them, then by the time I got back up Lucy and Caspian were being risen up on the lift. The crew pulled them in and Caspian lead her over to the side as I raced forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Eres!" She shouted happily, returning the hug as we stumbled toward the back of the deck.

"You're back," I grinned and leaned back taking in her older appearance, and quickly a small fear shot through me that it might have been longer for them.

"Eres!" I heard that familiar voice that was in so many of my dreams and also nightmares, and looked over so fast that my loose ringlets moved over my shoulder. Lucy as if sensing it let go as I raced forward towards him and in the same thought he opened his arms as I jumped into them. Instantly I felt at home as his arms wrapped tightly around me and heard him give a happy laugh, telling me that he was just as happy as I felt. And once more we had thed same thought as I pulled back slightly and he pressed his lips to mine in a loving kiss. "I missed you, Erie," he whispered against my lips as I felt him start walking even while still holding me in his arms.

I felt his wet clothes drenching my own dark red tunic and pants, but I wasn't about to care. "I missed you too, Ed," I grinned as I sadly felt his arms release but even as I moved over to his side, he kept an arm around me as we walked back towards Lucy and Caspian.

"Didn't you call us?" I heard her ask him.

"No, not this time," He replied honestly as we moved up beside them.

"Well whatever the case I'm just happy to be here," Edmund smiled, looking down at me. I leaned up pressing a soft kiss against his cheek just as the mood was broken by a shrill scream.

We all turned, looking over at a boy flopping around with Reep on top of him—no doubt trying to help—and then he actually threw Reep off and I gave a small gasp at his behavior and treatment of one of my closest friends.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy exclaimed happily as he skidded to a stop in front of us and he stood up, looking at them shocked.

"Your Majesties," He bowed gracefully.

"Hello, Reep," Ed greeted. "What a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir," Reep responded as my eyes moved back to the boy on the other side of the ship. "But first what do we do with this, this hysterical interloper?" He motioned over to the boy as he looked back at us, still on his hands and knees.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" He shouted, and my eyes went wide.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs!" Reep defended as the boy stood, looking around in shock

"He talked! Di-did anyone just hear that he just talked!"

"He always talks," I shrugged.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick," Caspian added igniting chuckles from the crew.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you, I will not say it," Reep responded.

"That would be a sad day," I frowned.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he smiled up at me.

"I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" the boy continued to scream.

"What about getting him to shut up?" I whispered.

"Yes, perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep offered and Edmund gave a contemplative look.

"Edmund!" Lucy admonished and I let out a giggle as his arm tightened around my shoulders, pulling me into his side, chuckling.

Just then, I started to actually feel bad for the boy as he appeared to be near tears, racing across the ship in a fuss. "I demand to know just where the blazes am I?"

"You're on the Dawn Treader," Tavros informed him, "the finest ship in Narnia's Navy." Then, my jaw dropped as the boy just keeled over prompting laughter from the crew. Restraining his own laughter, but giving a smile, Caspian walked forward looking over the boy. "Was it something I said?" Tavros asked him.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asked in an amused voice before turned back to us.

"Men!" He drew the attention as I stepped over standing at the base of the stairs he stepped up on them. "Behold our castaways: Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia." I smiled proudly as the crew dropped to a knee bowing before them.


	2. Chapter 2

I gave a Lucy some clothes and changed mine as well before we joined the guys who had also changed. I skipped forward slightly, overly excited to have Edmund back by my side as we started into the state room.

"Aslan," Lucy smiled, looking at the golden seal over the fireplace as both of them milled around the room and scanned over everything including Susan's bow and arrows.

I moved over to the cabinet and pulled out the small box. "Lu," I called and opened it, revealing her possessions.

"My healing cordial and dagger," She smiled brightly coming over and taking them out of the box.

"Peter's sword," Edmund spoke excitedly.

"Yes," Caspian walked over and picked it up. "Looked after as promised, here you may hold it if you wish."

"Oh, no, no it's yours. Peter gave it to you." He answered and I saw the slight bit of jealousy on his face, causing my smile to drop slightly.

"I did save this for you though," Caspian turned and opened the cabinet. Realizing what he was getting, I giggled slightly as he took out the electric torch and tossed it to him, then I laughed a bit harder as Edmund gave halfhearted thanks before turning it on and flashing it in his face.

"You're not still scared of it are you?" He smirked over at me, flashing it in my face.

"I wasn't scared," I defended as we exited the room and moved up to the council rook where Drinian was already looking over the map. Circling around it, we all looked down to the map of Narnia and outlying seas as Caspian started filling them on the current state of the country.

"Now since you've left the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Calormene army of the Great Desert."

"There's peace across all of Narnia," I smiled up at them.

"Peace?" Edmund asked incredulously and I nodded.

"For the past three years," Caspian smile, straightening up.

"And, have you found yourself a queen in those three years?" Lucy asked and I raised an eyebrow as I watched her flirt slightly with him.

"No," Caspian replied honestly. "Not one to compare with your sister."

"Hang on, so if there are no wars to fight and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked.

"That's a good question; I've been asking myself the same thing," I admitted, worriedly.

He frowned up at me, and for a moment I was afraid that he took it the wrong way, but didn't have time to really think about it as he looked back down to the map. "So where are we sailing to?"

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." Caspian explained then turned around to a board that was covered in sketches of the seven men. Following, Edmund moved around me to get a closer look and I couldn't help but smile at the feel of his hand on my lower back as he passed, but brushed it off with just a smile as I turned my attention to the sketches as well. "The seven lords of Telmar."

"They fled to the Lone Islands," I spoke, pointing to the grouping on the map. "No one's heard from them since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund asked looking at the sketches.

"Well if it has, it's our duty to find out." Caspian answered solemnly.

"Well what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked.

"Uncharted waters," Drinian answered. "Things you can barely imagine; tales of sea serpents and worse." I rolled my eyes used to the stories and picked up an apple, tossing one to Caspian as Lucy's eyes grew and Edmund's stretched into an amused smile.

"Sea serpents?" He asked in a tone matching his expression.

"Alright Captain, enough of your tall tales." Caspian said taking a bite out of his apple.

oOo

"Are you sure you're up for this?" I dared, with a cheeky smirk. "I mean I've had practice."

"Oh, I'm ready," Edmund replied as we squared off in the deck of the ship. He lunged forward and I stepped back deflecting his blows as the crew members erupted into cheers.

Quickly, I gripped the hilt with two hands and swung at his head as he ducked down slicing for my feet which I jumped out of the way of and then pulled back with a wide, happy, smile. Sticking my tongue out at him, I prepared for the next hit and he swung over head as I moved my own up changed the direction of the blow. Taking advantage of the momentum I caused, he spun around and attacked as I brushed it off and spun the opposite direction slicing through the air as he ducked down. Letting out a small laugh our swords clashed again in precisely placed jabs and perfectly placed steps to fend off the attacks.

He swung for my head as I ducked both of us circling the other, then with a small shout I put my strength behind a couple well placed blows and flipped the sword around in my hand to more of a dagger hold. The simultaneously I pushed up his sword arm over his head, and brought my sword up horizontal to his neck, while stepping in so we were chest to chest.

"I've learned a few new things," I giggled as he smiled down at me while the crew clapped, glad to have a break for the bit of fun.

"Alright, back to work," Drinian commanded, ending the fun, as Caspian walked up clapping Edmund on the shoulder.

"She's become near unbeatable," He smiled down at me as he pulled me into a quick one armed hug.

"Near!" I protested as he walked away, laughing just as a crew member came up taking both Edmund and my swords.

"Near unbeatable, huh?" Edmund asked as we walked over accepting and thanking a crewmember that handed us glasses of water.

"Well, I don't have much to do in the castle, now that Caspian has it pretty much under control. I oversee the rebuilding of Cair Paravel and train the new knights sometimes and that's fun but otherwise I don't have much and get bored easily. I even tried to get better as chess."

"But you're still horrible?"

"Yeah," I giggled as we came up beside Lucy.

"Do you two think that if we just keep on sailing to the end of the world we'll just…tip off the edge?" She laughed slightly, though a bit worried.

"Don't worry Lu, we're a long way from there," Edmund comforted and I nodded in agreement.

"I see you two are still talking nonsense," the boy, whose name I learned was Eustace, their cousin walked up on deck scowling.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked trying to seem nice with him.

"Yes, no thanks to you," He responded shooting a very unkind look back, and I pulled back slightly from the venom in his voice. "It's lucky that I have an iron constitution." Both Edmund and Lucy just went along like it was perfectly normal for a person, well this person to act like it and I raised an eyebrow to Ed as he just shook his head slightly in exhaustion.

"As effervescent as ever, I see," Reep climbed up the shrouds behind Lucy, having heard Eustace's complaints. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them; merely dealing with the shock of things. Father says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence."

"I'm not even going to touch that one," I whispered as Edmund choked on his water from the comment and Lucy tried to suppress a giggle.

Reep didn't seem to share my thoughts though as he leaned into the three of us that weren't crazy, "I don't think he has acute anything."

Instantly Eustace pushed off the railing to face Reep, "I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul and have you all arrested for kidnapping." He started walking past us, looking back so he didn't see Caspian and ran directly into his chest.

"Kidnapping, is it?" He questioned with a joking edge. "Funny, I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will!" He protested and Reep let out a short laugh as I smiled amused as to where this was going.

"Did I?" Caspian questioned.

"And I must say those are the most unhygienic quarters. It's-It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reep asked.

"He's just warming up," Ed commented flatly.

"Fantastic," I murmured right as there was a shout from the main Top.

"LAND HO!"

Looking towards the horizon, I spotted that there was in fact a low, dark shape and immediately we steered over towards the island. Then once we got closer I moved up on the quarterdeck with Drinian, Edmund and Caspian.

"The lone islands, the port of Narrowhave," Drinian identified as Caspian looked through the telescope.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag insight," Caspian stated, lowering it and handing the scope back to Drinian.

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnian," I frowned as Ed looked through the telescope.

"Seems suspicious," Drinian said solemnly.

"I say we prepare a landing party," Ed spoke as he lowered the telescope and I looked over at Caspian to see what he would say.

"Drinian?" Edmund asked when he didn't answer.

"Forgive me Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian spoke.

"Right," Edmund said looking away and I glanced over at him with a small smile, understanding how he was feeling. I had three years to get used to having to look to someone else for their decision after have made those decisions myself for so long.

"We'll use long boats." Caspian decided. "Drinian, pick some men to come on shore. Alright Tavros," Caspian said as we all started down onto the deck as Tavros started shouting out orders to the me who began rushing around to their posts.

Smiling, I dashed past them and into my, and now Lucy's, room picking up my sword and sword belt, securing it around my hips as Lucy came in strapping on her cordial and dagger. Both excited, we moved back out onto the deck then soon enough we were all situated in two long boats including Eustace, unfortunately.


	3. Chapter 3

"Onward, the thrill of the unknown lies ahead." Reepicheep said as he jumped off the front of the boat longboat.

"Couldn't this have waited until morning?" Eustace complained as Lucy stood from her spot beside the annoying boy. The crewmembers in our boat offering hands as the two of us moved forward until we jumped up onto the stairs leading up.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad," Reep rebutted as Edmund held out his hand to me, helping me up the steep steps.

"Listen," Lucy called everyone's attention. "Where is everyone?" I paid close attention and looked around to the silent city which appeared to be abandoned.

"Come on jelly legs," Reep held out a hand to Eustace that was struggling to get out of the boat.

"I'm capable of doing it myself," He replied stubbornly and crawled out of the boat before losing his footing and crashing down face first.

I shook my head in total disbelief. "And you're sure you're related by blood?" Caspian asked looking back at him and I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

Lucy gave an embarrassed frown towards her cousin and Ed just rolled his eyes to the boy before we kept moving on. Suddenly, there was a loud clang of a bell from the middle of town causing everyone to jump and go more alert as Edmund, Lucy and I prepared our swords and Caspian aimed his crossbow to the city; all of us looking around.

"Reepicheep," Caspian called, "Stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Reep replied and sheathed his sword as we continued up the ramp from the docks, Edmund in the front followed by Caspian, Me, Lucy and finally Eustace. Looking about, we spread out surveying the area until arriving at a square and only building close enough with a bell tower.

"Yeah looks like nobodies in, so do you think we should head back?" Eustace called from across the square as the rest of us moved up to the door of the hall.

Edmund looked around at the three of us in annoyance before turning to his young cousin. "Do you want to come over here and…guard…something?" He said with a bit if disgust in his voice.

"Ah, yes!" Eustace ran over to us. "Very good, cousin. Very um, uh…logical." I sighed and brought up my hand, pinching the bridge of my nose for a quick second as we moved to the door but before we went in all four of us paused looking back at him. Caspian whether it was because he was feeling bad for the boy or something else, sighed and pulled his dagger out of its sheath and handed it over to him.

Unsurely, Eustace took it and Caspian turned back to us, holding up the crossbow. "I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry." I heard him speak and we all turned looking at his back skeptically, before—against our better judgment—left him alone, going into the building.

Once inside Ed flipped on the torch adding to the light streaming into the crumbling ceiling which had a number of the large of brass bells mounted on ropes at different heights across the top. Getting that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, I looked to the large statues of past kings holding their heads in their hands that corridor up to a podium.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are!" I heard Eustace call in as I frowned at the statues and we all moved between them to the middle of the room where the podium stood.

Looking down at the book, I scanned over it as Edmund shined the light on it, showing row after row of people's names. "Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked.

"Slave traders," I whispered, pointing to the rates beside the names and looked over at Caspian in worry as he gave the same look back when suddenly bells began clanging again. Backing away with the others, I looked up trying to spot anyone and less than a second later they all dropped down from the ceiling on the ropes, shouting.

"Look out!" I heard Caspian shout and ducked down as the arrow sailed over my head and struck the man coming down on the rope beside me. All of us entered into our own battles, swords clashing and slashing when a girlish scream echoed through the hall causing all fighting to cease as we looked over towards the sound to see one of the traders holding the dagger to Eustace's neck.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons," the slaver demanded.

"I'm not a girl!" Eustace protested indignantly, but quickly shut up as the trader jerked the dagger.

"Now!" the slaver ordered. Holding in my anger, I moved my sword from the man's neck and dropped it.

"Eustace!" Edmund growled.

"Put 'em in irons!" the slaver ordered

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy protested while two men roughly shackled her wrists.

"Don't touch me!" I ordered as two men gave me the same treatment.

"Let's take these three to the market," the slaver—now hold holding Eustace by the ear—said, pointing to Eustace, Lucy and I. "Send those two to the dungeons."

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I AM YOUR KING!" Caspian shouted as I fought against the hold on my arms and quickly kicked one of the slavers in the stomach. He let out a grunt then quickly came back forward and before I could really comprehend what he was doing backhanded me across the face.

"You're going to pay for that!" Edmund shouted angrily looking at the man who had hit me.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay," a man with an evil look in his eyes said, a dark grin spreading over his lips, as he moved out of the darkness, "for all of you."

Suddenly the men started dragging the three of us away. "No! Edmund! Edmund!" Lucy screamed.

"Let go of me!" I screamed in fright over what was going to happen. "Edmund!...Caspian!...Ed!"

"Lucy! Eres!" I heard both of them shouting for us as we were pulled out the door.

oOo

I sat between a fawn and Lucy who had Eustace on her other side–all of us chained by our neck, wrists and ankles—just as I heard Eustace start to talk and quickly cut him off. "Don't you dare say a word," I spoke in a menacing tone, "not a single word." I casted him a fierce glare meant to frighten him into silence and it did just that as a wagon started down the street; a man and small girl chasing after it and calling out to a woman. Right then as they passed by the man caught her arm and gripped onto her as a slaver jumped off the wagon and tore him off with a hard punch.

"Don't worry I'll find you!" He shouted to her as the wagon continued down the street.

I reached up putting my hands over my face, swallowing the fear as it well up from the pit in my stomach then turned to Lucy who hid her face in her arms.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly and she nodded but I didn't believe it. "We'll get out of this," I tried to speak confidently in an attempt to comfort both her and myself but by the looks of it she wasn't any more comforted than I was.

oOo

We were dragged up to a small stage where very eager men stood eying Lucy and I almost hungrily. I wrinkled my nose at the thought as Lucy and I held onto each other's arms as best as we could while still shackled. Suddenly she was jerked out of my grasp and we both reached for each other to try and keep the contact but they continued to pull her out to the middle as they held me back.

"I bid sixty!" they immediately started.

"I bid eighty!"

"I bid one hundred for the little lady!"

"One hundred and twenty!"

"One hundred and fifty!"

"Anymore bids?" Lucy sent me a horrified look as the men restrained me.

A man put a sold sign over her neck while yelling, "Sold!"

Quickly they pushed me back out onto the stage, and more fear edged in as the men looked over me. A sick feeling worked up in my stomach as I saw one open his mouth.

"I bid a eighty!"

"I bid one hundred.!"

"One fifty for the lady!"

"Two hundred!"

"Two fifty!" the man before bid up.

"Two seventy!" The man before him fired back and my mind ran over what they could possibly want me for.

"No more? Sold!" The man put a sold sign around my neck as I looked over at my new 'owner'; a large greasy looking man with a grey beard and an evil smile that revealed yellow teeth. The trader pushed me over to Lucy's side and we immediately grabbed onto each other's arms tighter than before.

"And now for this fine specimen." The man said pulling Eustace up causing a couple of men to chuckle.

"Who will start the bidding?" No one said a thing. "Come on now. He may not look like much but, uh, he's strong."

"He's strong all right. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur." One of the hooded figures said and others laughed.

Insulted Eustace cried out. "That is an outrageous lie! I won the school hygiene award two years running!" The others laughed, probably thinking that he could serve as amusement if he wasn't so annoying.

"Come on! Someone make a bid!" The slaver goaded.

"I'll take them off your hands." A familiar voice spoke and I let out a sigh of relief as a hooded figure came forward. "I'll take them all off your hands!" The figure removed his cloak to revealing Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulder. "For Narnia!" Reepicheep shouted and the rest of the rescue party removed their cloaks to commence the attack.

Lucy and I moved forward to one of the traders, attacking him and I kicked his knees out from under him as Lucy kicked him in the stomach. Suddenly, I felt arms go around my shoulders and start pulling me back off the stage.

"Lu!" I shouted and she looked over and grabbed my hands pulling me out of his grasp as we both turned and brought up our feet kicking him back off the stage. Quickly, we moved over to the table where Reep was sitting, and I held out my wrists and he picked the lock.

"Thanks Reep," I smiled and flipped around grabbing a hand as it grabbed for me and twisted around, bending it behind his back.

"I knew you'd come." Lucy said her thanks.

"You're Highness'." I heard him speak as Lucy flipped around and grabbed a bag of money, slinging it against a man's face before moving onto the other. Bring a foot up, I kicked the man I had been holding in the lower back, causing him to face plant on the ground, hard, then as I turned back around I saw another coming up on the stage. Leaning back on the table, I brought one of my feet and landed a solid kick in the side of his head.

Standing back up, I looked around to see villagers, who I'm guessing had lived in fear for a long time, come out to the alleyways holding shovels and poles to use as weapons and it didn't take long after that to defeat all the men.

Happily, I watched as Caspian and Edmund came from somewhere and moved towards Ed wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Am I still your knight in shining armor, even if I didn't really save you?" He smirked.

"Always," I giggled as his smirk turned to a frown, eyeing the shackle around my neck. Shaking it off, I just pushed back up on my toes and pressed my lips against his before starting over to where Caspian was unlocking Lucy's shackles and soon we were all walking back to the boats with the villagers cheering along the path, their makeshift weapons held up in victory.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty!" The man I recognized from the street earlier ran up past Lucy and I towards Caspian.

"Hold it," Drinian said holding him back as the little girl came up behind him worriedly.

"My wife was taken just this morning," He struggled.

"It's all right Drinian," Caspian pardoned him.

"I beg you, take me with you." He started walking with us.

"I want to come with you." The little girl cried. "No Gael, stay with your aunt." He brushed her off.

"I'm a fine sailor, been on the seas my whole life." He said.

"Of course you must." Caspian said patting his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said but was held back by his daughter. I glanced over but kept walking feeling bad for her, but understanding his point.

"My king!" An older gentleman shouted as we came to the end of the ramp and as we got closer I recognized him as one of the Lords, walking up with an old sword across his hands. "This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in the cave, all these years." He said.

"That's an old Narnian sword." Edmund noted.

"It's from your Golden Age." He replied. "There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia, your father entrusted us, here take it." He handed it to Caspian. "And may it protect you." Caspian held it up causing the villagers who had followed us down to cheer.

"Thank you my lord and we shall find the lost citizens." Caspian promised before starting to the boats."Edmund," Caspian took his shoulder.

Ed turned and Caspain handed him the sword before walking forward with a smile. Grinning, I walked up to him, looking down to the coral and barnacle covered piece, but you could still with the shape and craftsmanship.

"It's going to be beautiful," I smiled as he looked over it. Moving his eyes up to me, he grinned and took my hand as we continued to the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Having fun?" I asked Edmund with a smile in between sucking my bleeding fingertip, from where I had attempted to help Lucy with the mending. She had watched me do it about ten times before pushing me off to other things with a laugh.

He lifted the sword he'd been picking barnacles and other such things off of, catching the light off the polished end. "Well, depends how you look at it," He smiled up at me. "What'd you do to your finger?"

"Needle," I held it out and he very sweetly took my hand and placed a kiss in the end of it. Smiling, I hopped up onto a crate beside him and watched as he returned to his work. Licking over my lips, I reached down, picking up broken off piece of coral and picked at it for awhile until I heard Edmund's chuckle. "What?"

"What are you doing?" He asked looking up at me.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Are you bored?"

"Nope, actually I'm very content," I spoke honestly. "Honestly just being around you right now, I'm happy."

He gave a wide smile, "me too." He leaned up as I met him in the middle for a soft kiss. Leaning up more, he deepened the kiss, moving his hand up into my partially loose hair. Savoring it and just the taste of him, I only pulled away once my lungs were begging for me to do so, but stayed in place, just leaning my forehead against his.

Suddenly, a commotion caused us to pull away and we looked over watching Eustace scramble across the deck with a large knife.

"Is he alright in the head?" I whispered getting a chuckle from Edmund.

"Trying to run away? We're on a boat you know!" Reepicheep said running along the rail then swinging out on a rope in front of him.

"Look? Can't we just discuss this?" Eustace tried to talk his way out of whatever he had done.

Reepicheep sliced a line in Eustace's shirt, revealing the orange under and solving the mystery. "That was for stealing," he then stabbed the orange to pull it out ", that was for lying, and that," he used the orange to slap Eustace "was for good measure." I let out a small giggle at the scene.

Eustace's hand twitched with anger for being struck before he swiped the knife at Reep. However Reepicheep seemed overjoyed by this development. "Ah ha! That's the spirit!" He flipped over Eustace. "We have ourselves a duel! Catch," He flung his sword, causing the orange to fly off and right a Drinian, who caught it. "Now come on. Take your best shot!" Reep encouraged igniting the fight over the deck of the ship.

Every time Eustace swung the knife Reepicheep corrected his posture or the way he held his 'weapon'. "Stop flapping your wings like a drunken pelican!" Reep admonished. "Poise, keep your blade up. Up," He instructed, actually giving him advice. Eustace tried again, flailing around, but actually trying with good measure as Reep continued his instructions and encouragements. Suddenly Reep, 'lost' his balance and flipped back before climbing back up the shrouds, unbeknownst to Eustace.

Eustace worriedly looked over the edge to see where he was but I'm sure couldn't find as much as a ripple in the water from him. Only when Reep poked his shoulder did he turn around.

Reepicheep came around behind him and kicked him forward and off balance, onto the deck of the ship. "And that…is that!" Eustance flew into a basket and over the cheering I heard a high pitched scream. Jumping up, I walked over and crouched down removing the covering, showing to girl who timidly looked up at me as she crawled out. Pursing my lips, I held up my hand and helped her up as I recognized her as the daughter of Rhince. Standing up, I saw that Lucy had moved up beside me.

"Gael?" Rhince moved forward completely surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him timidly and protectively he moved forward pulling her into a hug. Old fussy face, Drinian moved between the men and looked down at her, most likely scaring her to death. "Looks like we have an extra crew member," He spoke and presented her the orange. The girl smiled thankfully at Him.

With that Lucy and I stepped forward, "welcome aboard," Lucy smiled.

"You're Majesties." Gael said curtseying.

"Call us Lucy and Eres," Lucy laughed slightly.

"Come along," I smiled and motioned as Lucy took her under her arm and we led the girl to her to our room, as Drinian ordered everyone back to work.

oOo

I moved around the ship when suddenly two arms wrapped around my waist. Smiling I flipped around and wrapped my arms around Edmund's neck. "Finished?" I asked about the sword.

"Not yet, but I'm almost there," He smiled then something caught his eyes. Slowly one hand came up and took the chain of the necklace I always wore. He pulled it up gently, so the ring which was usually hidden under my shirt was over his pointer finger. "You still have it?"

"Of course I do," I furrowed my brow.

"It took me forever to find this," He smiled, "I worried so much that you would hate it."

"I love it, and not just because you gave it to me," I smiled and pushed up, kissing him. I felt the ring drop back against my chest as his arm went back around my waist. Moving my arms, I wrapped them around his back as I laid my head on his chest, savoring the feeling.

I didn't want to think of what might happen if this were to end, though in the back of my mind I knew it would. I knew that I might not ever actually get to wear that ring for its actual reason again. I felt his arms tighten around me as he moved his head down to rest on mine, taking in a deep breath and I knew instantly that he was thinking about the same thing.

"What's your life like back there, now?" I whispered.

"Eres," he whispered with a small sigh.

"I just want to know what everything is like now, what about Susan and Peter? What is going on?"

"Well," he pulled in a breath and shifted around slightly before sitting down and smiling down to him slightly I sat down on his lap. "Well, Susan's in a different country with Mum and Dad. That's why we're staying at my Aunt and Uncles," he ended with a small huff, making me giggle slightly. "However, she likes it over there, there are plenty of guys to oogle all over her, so she's happy."

"Oogle?" I teased.

"Yes," he muttered. "And, Pete, well he's studying for exams for University at Professor Diggory's."

I nodded, knowing that Professor Diggory was who they were staying with when they first discovered Narnia. I also knew that he, along with Lady Polly Plummer was there when Aslan first created Narnia. "And university is a sort of school?" I guessed at the thing I didn't know and he nodded.

"It's kind of…well the top level. You go in order to get a degree and then a job," he explained simply and for some reason, I felt like a child. A bit useless and even dumb even though he would never mean for that. It was just so different, such a separation. "Like I'd like to go in order to learn more about law and then I could become a sort of a council member there." He explained, brushing back my hair slightly and I pushed out a smile, though as I looked to him, I couldn't help but feel even more out of place.

Now more than ever I was beginning to see an attachment to that world. When he had come back last time, they all had been striving to get back here, but now as I looked to him and listened to him talk about, I could see it.

"What does Peter want to go for?" I asked softly.

"He wanted to study medicine," He answered.

"He'd been a good doctor," I grinned.

"I think so too," he grinned back and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to my cheek.

"Edmund, Eres," Lucy suddenly called, causing both of us to look over. "They see something on the horizon."

oOo

Focusing in on the lush green island through the telescope, I scanned for some sort of life but found nothing. "It looks uninhabited," I stated handing it over to Caspian.

"But if the lords followed the mist east they would've stopped here." Caspian said holding it back to his eye.

"Could be a trap," Drinian said.

"Or it could hold some answers. Caspian?" Edmund spoke looking up at the other King for his view on the subject.

"We'll spend the night on shore," He said handing the telescope back to Drinian and moved off towards the lower deck, "and scour the island in the morning."

oOo

I rolled onto my side as the snore of Eustace filled the area. As soon as he had laid down he was out and slowly murmurs of other crew members had quieted until there was just a few left.

Edmund mimicked my move and rolled from his back onto his side and without speaking he held up his arm as I moved in and curled one of my arms up under my pillow and head as he did the same. The moonlight provided just enough light and he reached up brushing back the few stubborn pieces of hair that wouldn't stay secured back in my braid.

"Ed, what about other girls?" I whispered.

"What about other girls?" He asked in confusion.

"Back there, in England. Do the girls oogle you?" I hid my insecurities behind a teasing tone.

"As far as I'm concerned there really aren't any other girls," he grinned. "You hold my complete and total attention. You hold my heart." I smiled slightly and moved in closer tucking my face into his chest as his arm tightened around me, but it didn't change the fact that he had a future planned out.

Closing my eyes, I swallowed the lump in my throat and wished more than anything that I hadn't brought up the topic. It was like opening a box that caused everything that I didn't want to acknowledge to spill out and now I couldn't possibly stuff them back in and lock it back up. All those facts that I didn't want to think about were at the fore front of my mind with the biggest thought being that what the ring around my neck symbolized wasn't going to happen to me again, some other was going to take its place. And…I was going to be left here with absolutely nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up as the sun hit my face and stretched slightly. Edmund's arm immediately tightened around me and pulled my back closer into his chest in protest of getting up but I slowly peeled it from around my stomach restraining a giggle and made to get up when I saw it. A huge footprint right beside me, quickly I looked around and saw them all around and then concentrated a couple feet away. Quickly, I jumped up and looked over the boulder where Lucy had been and saw her gone.

"Lu," I whispered wide eyed, "Lucy...Edmund get up!...Lucy!...Caspian get up!" I shouted as both boys jolted awake. "Where's Lucy!" Edmund jumped up and looked around worriedly for his sister.

"Everybody up," Drinian yelled. "Get up! Get up I said," He ordered as all the crew members woke.

"Lucy!" Edmund yelled as we all ran getting our weapons.

"This way." Caspian said leading the way and we moved up to a grassy area, weapons drawn when Edmund spotted something.

"Lucy's dagger." He said bending down and picking it up as Caspian and I walked closer with the crew right behind when spears suddenly were thrown all around us. I quickly held my sword up as all looked around, trying to spot the culprits.

"Stop right there or perish," A gruff voice ordered and Caspian's sword was taken right out of his hands.

Suddenly something hit me into the stomach and I grunted and bent over as my sword was yanked away. Wide eyed, I looked around as all the whole crew was disarmed and beaten by invisible things. "What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian said with a bit of fear in his voice.

"Big ones," the gruff voice answered said.

"Scary ones," another voice added.

"With the head of a tiger, and the body of a…" the first voice started.

"A different tiger!" the second voice finished for him and I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"You don't want to mess with us!"

"Or what?" Edmund challenged.

"Or we'll claw you to death!" one of the voices threatened, right as they started to appear in front of our eyes. I restrained a giggle and I looked on at them. These creatures were the furthest thing from intimidating. They hopped on one leg, with enormous feet and they were short, so in order to make them seem taller, they stood on top of each other.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" I said mockingly in response to their threats.

"Or perhaps tickle us with your toes?" Caspian joked as one pyramid fell at his feet.

"What have you done with my sister you pipsqueak?" Edmund pointed his sword at what appeared to be the leader.

"Now, calm down," He said, shaking in fear of Edmund's sword.

"Where is she?" he shouted.

"You better tell him!" One said fearfully.

"Go on Chief." Another agreed.

"She's in the mansion!" He answered.

"What mansion?" Edmund questioned and I turned just as a huge mansion appeared right in front of us. "Oh, that mansion," Edmund said in amazement. I walked over, past one of the things and picked up my sword from the ground with sending them a glare, before sheathing it.

"You know I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind!" Eustace proclaimed as he walked through the bushes only to stop short at the sight of the things.

"The pig's come back!" One of the Dufflepuds said and I suppressed a giggle.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Eustace muttered.

"Weird! He's callin' us weird!" One exclaimed.

"The Oppressor!" they all started shouting and hopping around, cowering behind Caspian, Edmund, and I. In confusion I turned around, looking for who they were talking about to see Lucy walking out with a man.

"Lucy," Edmund spoke in relief.

"Your Majesties," the man said as he bowed to Caspian, Edmund, and I.

"Caspian, Eres, and Edmund." Lucy introduced. "This is Coriarkin, it's his island." Exchanging a quick glance to each other we all three bowed slightly right as one the Chief Thing spoke up from behind me.

"That's what he thinks!" he shouted. "You have wronged us magician!"

"I have not wrong you. I made you invisible for your own protection." Coriarkin corrected as he walked towards them, and the things started hopping off in order to get away.

"Protection? You lie oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you," he sighed.

"You could have if you wanted to," They gave a weak argument.

"Be gone!" Coriarkin said and threw white stuff at them, causing them to turn and flee even quicker in fear of a spell.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Lint, but don't tell them that." he chuckled.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds," Coriarkin answered already heading back to the mansion.

"Right, of course. Silly me." Eustace muttered following after us as we followed after him.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriarkin as he led us through the corridors.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them," he answered, "from the evil," he spoke somewhat sadly.

"You mean the mist?" Edmund questioned.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." Coriarkin said and I frowned slightly, wondering what that meant but it quickly vanished into a smile as he motioned us into a library and I looked up at the ceiling. I'm not sure what or how it was but the night sky was circling around it in brilliants shades of blue and purple.

"Amazing," I whispered, just voicing what everyone was thinking as we all looked up to it.

Passing us all by he grabbed a large scroll off of his desk and then tossed it in the air, causing it to unfurl between us. Instantly the plain parchment shifted into a realistic representation of the ocean including clouds floating over top, then along the edges there were depictions of the Battle of Beruna, along with a Centaur who moved, blowing a loud horn.

"It's quite beautiful." Eustace said, surprisingly. We all looked up at him questioningly, but as he noticed the looks, he immediately pulled back the compliment. "I mean for a make believe map of a make believe world."

"There is the source of your troubles," Coriarkin spoke, ignoring him as the map panned over the sea before settling on a black island that showed a green light peeking through the darkness. "Dark Island, the place where evil lurks. It can take any form." He looked at Edmund stepping forward to the middle of the map, and then switched his eyes to me. "It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness." His eyes panned over to Caspian. "To steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" Lucy questioned.

"You must break its spell." he walked over to her then flipped around pointing at Edmund.

"That sword you carry, there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," He replied with a nod.

"Six lords, did they pass through here?" I asked.

"Indeed," Coriarkin answered walking over to me.

"Where were they headed?" Caspian asked.

"Where I sent them." He answered and the map under his feet panned once again until a large, beautiful island appeared. "To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, you are all about to be tested." he warned, looking each of us in the eye.

"Tested how?" I asked.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand." He answered, looking me dead in the eye, then shifted over to Lucy, leaning into her, "Be strong." He pulled back and looked over to Caspian. "It will do everything in its power to tempt you. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

Instantly I thought of my darkest worries, and I knew what I had to do to get rid of them. I just didn't know if I could live through that again.


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm very sorry about not writing or updating lately. Things have just piled onto an already long list. First being summer finals, then I had to have surgery on my arm and I was recovering back at home in the country where internet is very slow and intermittent. But, for you faithful readers, I promise that I'm back and on the same sort of regular schedule. Thank you all._

oOo

"Have you seen Eustace?" Lucy asked as she came into the State Room where I was struggling to get into some warmer dry clothes.

"One of the crew saw him held up down in the hull…" I answered and quickly reached up, grabbing a support beam as the ship tossed once more, "…writing in his journal."

"All he ever does is write in that thing," She murmured and rushed over to the bed, just sitting down. "Though, that's all he ever does at back in England as well."

Shuffling over to her in a quick lull, I sat down beside as I worked to dry my hair. "I was talking about England with Edmund before we arrived at Coriarkin's Island; university specifically."

"What about it?" She asked, kitting her eyebrows together.

"Just about what you learn there, like that Peter wants to be a doctor," I answered.

"Oh," She nodded and shifted around to face me, "here, let me help." Reaching forward she took my hair and combed her fingers through it a couple times before starting to braid it. "Oh!" Suddenly she jerked slightly.

"Ow!" I reached up with a small chuckle rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry," She giggled as well, "it's just I had an amazing idea. When we get back to land we all should create a university. That would be great."

"Yeah, but Lu," I turned slightly with a frown but as I set eyes on her smiling face I didn't want to tell her that I thought that they might not make it back.

"What?" Her own smile dropped as she let go of my hair.

"Well…who'll teach?" I asked.

"Well, there are tutors all over the nation. You could send for people all over and I'm sure they would be pleased to do it," She answered.

"It is a good idea. We'll have to talk to Caspian about it," I forced out a smile and pleased at the idea, she turned back to my hair.

Once she was done and Gael joined her in the room, I hurried out and up to the council chambers before I got wet once again to see if we were going to be out of this storm anytime soon, but it didn't look like it.

"So we're stuck, here," Drinian announced as I moved into the room and quickly shut the door, before moving forward to see they marker he had placed on the map.

"What do we have for rations?" I asked as I moved over towards them, gripping onto the table in a effort to balance myself.

"We're down to half rations with food and water for two more weeks maximum," He answered before turning back to Caspian. "This is your last chance to turn back Your Majesty." He eyed him, silently telling him to do so. Caspian looked over at Edmund and I, almost for advice as Drinian continued. "There's no guarantee that we'll spot the blue star anytime soon, not in this storm. Needle in a haystack trying to find this Ramandu place, we could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent," Edmund chimed and I reached over smacking him in the stomach.

"I'm just sayin' the men get nervous." Drinian muttered as he moved back around the table, standing across from me. "These are strange sea's we're sailin', the likes of which I've never seen before."

"Then perhaps Captain, you would like to be the one to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family." Caspian got up, bracing himself on beams overhead as he walked over to stand beside me.

He looked reluctant and subtly shook his head, "I'll get back to it," He spoke and turned to go outside. "Just a word of warning," he spoke turning back as he put on his coat as Caspian moved back once more, holding onto the beam above. "The sea can play nasty tricks on a crews mind, very nasty."

Pursing my lips, I watched him moved back out the door and with it closing firmly behind looked back down to the map.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Caspian murmured and still holding on with one hand, I turned to look at him.

"Honestly," I sighed softly, exchanging a glance with Edmund. "I don't know. But I do know I would do the same and continue on."

"So would I," Edmund answered. "We have to imagine that the Lords made it through this and have to hope that it will end soon."

"I have no doubt that the storm will end," He sighed, "it's just a question of if it's going to be soon enough."

Biting my lips together slightly, I nodded right as the whole ship jolted and unable to help it, I lost my grip and stumbled forward. Reaching out, I grabbed onto the closest thing, which just so happened to be Caspian as I felt three arms wrap around me.

Getting my footing, I pulled back slightly and dropped my arms as he did, but Edmund kept his one around me, pulling me back against his chest gently. "I certain hope it's very soon," I sighed slightly and gave out a small, sort of wry, smile which was mimicked by Caspian. "Why don't you go an try to get some rest." I frowned, knowing that he hadn't gotten more than a couple hours in the last few days.

Reaching up, he rubbed a hand over his forehead as he looked back down at the map. "Alright," he sighed and with a nod moved out the door.

Giving my own sigh, I turned around slightly and just leaned against Edmund's chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist, but instantly his arm loosened.

Furrowing my brows, I looked up to him. "What's the matter?"

Looking down to me, he just frowned slightly before shaking his head and leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead. "I think I'm going to go and check on Lu before trying to get some sleep as well."

Knowing it was more than nothing, I opened my mouth to say something but he was already pulling back. "Alright," I murmured and with a small nod he moved out of the room.

oOo

I continued to sit in the council room as everyone able to go to bed did, including Lucy and Gael who were asleep in the other room, though even as I pushed the worries of the crew to the back of my mind I found it hard to drift off to sleep. But slowly, the exhaustion set in and I felt my eyes start to droop in protest and my head dropped against my knees which were pulled up in front of me.

"He'll leave you," I heard an eerie voice that reminded me of myself whispered, "he'll leave and never come back."

My head jolted up as evil laugh filled the air. "He'll choose someone else and be happier than you could have made him. He's already pulling away from you. He doesn't want the life with you. He wants England. All you'll ever be is a burden to Caspian."

"No," I spoke but my voice cut off as tears formed in my eyes as I got up searching for the voice.

"A sick, lonely woman," The voice spun around me and tears stung my eyes. "Someone that will do nothing but take up space until you die."

"No!" I screamed and reaching up covered my ears as I dropped to the ground.

Suddenly a wave had crashed into the boat and I shot out of the dream while tumbling to the floor. With wet cheeks, I continued to look around for the voice but found nothing, as the door burst open showing a scared Lucy. With just a look I knew that she was experiencing a bit more than just a simple nightmare and scrambled to get up. Grabbing each other's hands, both of us moved off to the crew area, hurrying down the stairs to where Edmund and Caspian's hammocks hung, only to see Edmund jolt awake and pull his sword.

"Edmund," I whispered and turned to us, and then back to the spot the sword had been pointed at. Frowning, I looked towards the spot before stepping forward and pushing his hand down.

Letting out a slow breath, I looked over to me and then Lu right as Caspian jolted awake. Noticing us, he looked over looking just as frightened as all of us were feeling.

"We can't sleep," Lucy said a bit timidly.

"Let me guess," Edmund murmured, "bad dreams?" He looked between me and Lucy as I nodded slightly. "So either we're all going mad, or something's playing with our minds."

He laid back onto his pillow with a frown, as I looked down at the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

We sat in boats that rowed to a barren, dry island that had finally emerged once the storm died down. "I doubt the Lords stopped here my liege. There's no sign of anything living!" Reep said from other of the two boats sent to the shore

"Right, well once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues." Caspian ordered from our boat.

"Hang on, you mean the five of us." Eustace interrupted.

"After the last time," I raised an eyebrow as everyone stopped rowing and looked at him in shock.

"Oh come on; please don't send me back to the rat," he sighed.

"I heard that!" Reepicheep called over.

"Big ears." Eustace muttered.

"I heard that too!" Reepicheep shouted again, causing us all chuckle.

Once on shore the four of us moved off to have a look around while the crew surveyed the area for food. "Look! We're not the first ones!" Caspian said jogging up to a rock and looking closer I saw a bit of rope tied around a base that then dropped in a hole leading to an underground area.

"The Lords?" Edmund asked.

"Could be." Caspian said stepping over the rope.

Pursing my lips slightly I kicked a rock into the hole and heard a small knock as it hit bottom. "I suppose we better go see what's down there." I murmured as I crouched down and looked at the knot.

"Don't you think I should go first, Eres?" Edmund asked with a frown and I raised an eyebrow up to him, surprised that he was actually addressing me. Ever since that night were we had all had nightmares he had been strangely distant, including barely holding my hand and that's didn't really help with my own nightmares.

"I'm sure I'll manage," I murmured as turned around, taking Caspian's hand as helped me get my footing until I had a firm grasp on the rope and slowly started down.

Looking around I saw a seemingly safe cavern and I dropped the last two feet to the ground. "Come on down," I called to the others and started hopping over some rocks, exploring, when a glimmer of gold shined in my eyes. Turning, I moved into a small chamber and I looked over in surprise to see a pool of water with a number of gold objects in it, including a man. "Over here!"

"What's that?" Caspian asked as he, Lucy, and Edmund filed in behind a few moments later.

"I don't know. Looks like some sort of gold statue." I murmured.

Edmund stepped over, tearing a dried out root from the wall and then stooped down dipping the tip into the pool to test it. Shocking us all, he brought it out and the stick instantly started to turn into gold slowly. He struggled to hold onto it as the stick got heavier until finally he was forced to drop it in the water and looking back to us where we all stood shocked.

"He must have fallen in," Caspian observed as he walked a little closer.

"Poor man." Lucy said.

"You mean poor Lord." Edmund spoke and I looked over to see the shield he was looking at.

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian said looking down, sadly.

"And his sword." I pointed to the sword which was half underwater.

"We need it." Caspian said and of course it was Edmund who drew his own sword, prepared to pluck it out.

"Be careful," I frowned as Caspian took his other arm making sure he didn't fall in and carefully he bent down and maneuvered it out.

"It hasn't turned to gold." Lucy said.

"I suppose it's because the swords are magical." I spoke as I moved forward and took the sword of Lord Restimar off the end of Edmund's and I caught a look of the shocked and frightened face on the statue. "He mustn't have known what hit him."

"Maybe…" Edmund said placing his sword down and walking towards the pool. "…or maybe he was onto something."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

Edmund didn't answer, instead he picked up a shell and dipped the tip of it into the pool then quickly put it on the rocks. Furrowing my brows, I watched this sort of frightening look form on his face as he watched it turn to gold. One that was a mixture of fascination and greed.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked what I was thinking.

"Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world." He spoke turning his eyes to his sister. "Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian said with worried edge in his tone.

"Says who?" Edmund asked shifting his gaze back to the shell.

"I do." Caspian said with finality, causing Edmund to look at him with loathing in his eyes.

Menacingly, Edmund picked up his sword and faced him, "I'm not your subject."

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me, you doubt my leadership." Caspian said, and I was surprised as they moved towards each other viciously.

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund!" Lucy moved forward and he just pushed her away. I caught her before she could stumble back to much and both of us just looked to the two men in astonishment.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle!" Edmund shouted. "First it was Peter. And now it's _you_! You know I'm braver than both of you! But why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!"

"Well if you think you're so brave…prove it!" Caspian pushed Edmund who immediately attacked. I quickly grabbed the hilt of Lord Restimar's sword with both hand, thrusting it up in between them, and throwing both their swords back.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted at them. "Looks at yourselves!"

"Look at me!" Edmund shouted at me, surprising none more than myself. "Look at you? You can hardly contain yourself around him!"

I felt the lump in my throat forming, the tears already stinging but I wasn't about to play that card. "Don't you dare test me, Edmund," I glared, "you have no idea what I've been going through." Dropping the sword to my side the tip drug over the rock and made a very noticeable scraping sound in the silent room.

"Can't you see what's happening?" Lucy whispered. "This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This was exactly what Coriarkin was talking about. Let's just get out of here." She finished and walked out of the opening, followed closely by a huffing Caspian, leaving Edmund and I.

Looking up to him out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking down at the shell in his hand but it was different from before. "Put it down, Ed." I murmured and glancing over to me he let it roll out of his fingers before looking up to me fully. In that moment I could tell that he was going to say something but as I ran over his words once again that stinging in my eyes came back, so before he could get a singly sound out I turned and walked out after the two.

"Eres," He finally got the courage, or some sort of voice once again as we were heading towards the boats.

"What?" I whispered, glancing over at him.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, ashamed.

"You know after what you said, that sort of lacks the meaning that I think it should carry," I stated, and looked back ahead to Lucy and Caspian who were about twenty paces ahead.

"Well can you blame me?" He asked almost accusingly. "You two are all alone in a big castle, you can't expect me not to think about it."

"Yes, I can," I choked out. "How do you think I feel when you're all the way in another world where people think I'm imaginary!? But I wouldn't dare think that about you? Let alone say it." I huffed as the tears welled and the lump in my throat made my voice waver. Licking over my lips, I paused and looked to him, "one day you aren't going to come back and I'll be left all alone again, while you have the option to move on out there. One day, you're going to go and not come back and I won't even have something to distract me as everything turns bad again." With the first of the tears starting to flow, I gave up and just shook my head. Wiping at the streaks, I picked up my steps and then just started running.

Rushing past Caspian and Lucy, I heard her call out for me but ignored it as continued towards the shore. Once I was far enough ahead of them, I slowed a bit and crouched down, pulling everything back in. I couldn't do this now, I couldn't crack. So, instead I pulled in a deep breath, rubbed at the tear streaks and continued down to the boats where the others were back.

"Where are the other's, Your Majesty?" Reep asked as I walked up and looked over the meeger supply of roots.

"Coming along," I nodded back and before I could even help load two baskets, Caspian came walking up.

"What food did you find?" He called and I glanced back to see Lucy furiously storming up with Edmund still trailing at the back of the pack.

"It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows." Rhince told him, showing the not even half full baskets.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked looking around the shore, and for the first time I looked around to see him gone.

"I believe he's out not helping us load the boat." Reepicheep answered from his place on the boat.

"Eustace! Eustace!" Lucy called out, but no answer came. "Edmund, I've got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him." Edmund sighed, casting a look at me as I lifted a basket in the boat, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll come with you." Caspian offered, causing Edmund to stop for a moment, but both soon set off to look for the missing boy.

"Eres, are you alright?" Lucy whispered.

"I'm fine," I answered curtly and she thankfully noticed that I didn't want to touch the subject.

Taking one of the boats back to the Dawn Treader the crew started to unload the food as I moved up on the quarterdeck. Not really wanting to, but unable to help it I kept my eyes on the island to watch for them with Drinian, Lucy and Gael when suddenly a gigantic roar ripped across the water from the island and fear shot through me. "What was that?" Lucy questioned when suddenly a flame shot directly into the air.

"Was it the volcano?" Gael questioned.

"That couldn't have been…" I trailed off looking up at Drinian.

"I believe it was Your Majesty," He answered gravely. "All hands on deck! Archers, arm yourselves!" He shouted as it made it's first appearance and raced towards us inhuman speed and before all the men could even arm themselves the huge orange dragon circled the ship. "Take your positions and wait for my command!" Drinian shouted as the dragon perched itself on the mast, causing it to teeter.

"What's it doing?" I shouted, ducking down with Lucy and Gael, as the archers took their aim and on Drinian's command fired. The dragon roared in protest and squirmed in pain shaking the mast more.

"It'll break the mast!" Drinian shouted.

"Right!" Reep announced putting his sword in his teeth and scurrying up the mast until he came to the dragon's claw.

The dragon struggled to keep hold and wobbled around letting out puffs of fire and fell keeping hold by one claw until Reep drove his sword in between the toes, forcing him to let go and fly off. "Drinian," I shouted, rushing over to the stairs, "the King's are still on the island!"

Before anyone could react to the news, the Dragon was making another loop and rushing to take cover, I just caught sight of something in his talons and felt my blood run cold as I recognized the figure. "Edmund!"

"Eres!" I heard him shout back as he struggled against the beast but it refused to let him go as it looped back around to the island.

"To the boats!" Drinian ordered.

oOo

By the time we had brought over boat of people Caspian and Edmund were both already standing by the dragon—which they both quickly informed us that the dragon was in fact Eustace—and another sword. "He must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund finished the story about the treasure, finding the remains of the Lord, and then Eustace.

Meanwhile, Eustace the dragon sat scratching his arm against the ground, trying to remove a gold cuff that was far too tight for his wide arms.

"Well, everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian said and instantly Eustace stopped trying to get the bracelet off and growled at Caspian.

"Well, anyone from here." I corrected him, sending an apologetic look towards him.

Lucy stepped forward and made a gesture to help remove the bracelet and we all watched as the she slowly took it and then she gave it a hard yank, pulling the bracelet clean off of the dragon's arm, resulting in a loud roar from him.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked Caspian,

"Not that I know of," He answered and I just shook my head, not knowing either. We both looked to Drinian for answers, but the Captain just shook his head also.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund said, still trying to make a joke even in this dim situation, earning a glare from Eustace.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy." Reepicheep apologized. "I can be a little overzealous at times."

"The boats are ready sire!" Tavros announced then, and we all looked around at each other.

"We can't leave him," Lucy said.

"Well we can't bring him on board Your Majesty," Drinian spoke.

"Drinian, you take one boat back, the rest of us will stay here 'til morning. Work out what we'll do." Caspian responded.

"But you have no provisions, and no way of staying warm." Rhince interjected.

At that, Eustace let out a jet of flames making most of us jump back as he lit a couple of stick on fire and I let out a small laugh, smiling over at him.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep motioned as Lucy and Rhince let out a chuckle.

oOo

"I've never seen these constellations before," Edmund spoke that night as we all sat about the fire, most asleep but I wasn't about to be able to sleep with everything swirling in my head, so I just laid on my side with my back to Edmund as he and Caspian talked.

"Me neither," Caspian replied. "We're a long way away from home. You know as a boy I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world, finding my father there."

"Maybe you will," Edmund spoke softly and I heard him shift. "You'll take care of her right?" I heard his voice drop into a whisper. "She won't end up alone, like the last time I left."

"Of course, I will," Caspian answered then clarified, "as the sister she is to me."

"You know she was sick before," I heard him continue, "and while I'm not sure of it, from what I've looked up in England it's not something that just goes away. I think it will come back when she grows up again." A tear ran down my cheek as I thought about going through that again utterly alone.

"I promise you, Ed," Caspian spoke with only sincerity, "I will watch over her."

"Thank you," Edmund murmured.

After that neither of them spoke and I heard them both shift as I discreetly reached up and wiped my cheeks of the tears. A couple minutes later I felt arms wrap around me and lips touch my cheek. "I will always wait for you and I am sorry for what I said," Ed whispered and I turned over, pressing my face into his chest as silent sobs shook my body. One of his hands came up and tangled into my hair as the other tightened around my waist, holding me there firmly and protectively.

"I'm so scared," I whispered.

"Me too," He whispered and placed a kiss on top of my head.

oOo

"Everybody! Everybody wake up! It's the blue star." Lucy shouted, waking all of us from our sleep. Slowly I sat up and with Edmund, both of us looking at the sky and seeing that it was in fact there, leading us to the island.


End file.
